An Interesting Day
by Adnacia
Summary: Poor Jericho. Who would have thought that he would end up being dominated by Cena? No real plot. Contains smut, therefore rated for a reason. Slash. Cena/Jericho. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: Another smut story! Woot Woot. I'll go ahead and disclaim: I do not own the WWE. Vince McMahon does. And this was another story I posted for the wrestling kink meme on live journal. If you want the link, go to my lj and there is a link that says meme_power. There are some interesting... and might I add, really good, stories on there. Mind you, if you don't want to read all smut, don't look. And now, let the smut commence!

* * *

John let out a sigh of annoyance. His patience was being tried. One simple request and that could not even be fulfilled. "Chris!" He yelled.  
Chris hurried into the bedroom where John was leaning back in a chair. The front legs of the chair slammed onto the floor as John stood up. "You were supposed to get me a beer and be back in two minutes." John glanced at the clock which was on a nightstand. "It has been over five minutes."

"Sorry, John." Chris struggled to say.

"Sorry does not cut it, Chris. You know what happens when you disobey me."

A small defiant look came to Chris's eyes, but it soon disappeared when he saw the look on John's face.  
"When the servant is given a job to do, he must do it immediately. If he doesn't, he is punished."

Chris started to back away from the advancing John. Unfortunately, he ran into an obstacle- the bed. John started to smirk when he saw the unnerved look that Chris was wearing. John leaned down and nipped Chris on the neck. "You will be punished."

With that statement, John pushed Chris onto his back. He undid the buttoned shirt that Chris was wearing which allowed it to fall open revealing a naked torso. Chris started to push John away but his hands were grabbed and held above Chris's head. "None of that. Those who are disobedient do not get their way." John then leaned down started to suck on one of the exposed nipples. John could already feel his pants start to tighten just at the mere thought of taking Chris, and the pants were getting especially tight now that Chris was under him.

"Say my name." John commanded as he moved to the next nipple and lavished attention on that one.

"John!" Chris groaned.

"That is not good enough." John said as he slightly tsked.

He released the hold on Chris's hands and moved them to the waistband of Chris's pants. John undid the pants of the man under him. Chris was commanded to lift his hips so that John could slide the pants down Chris's hips. John then threw his shirt off and slid his pants down his legs releasing his aching cock. "Suck my cock." John commanded Chris.

Chris gave John a look that could kill. The thought of being on his knees for anyone was laughable in his mind. His thoughts promptly flew out the window when John grabbed him by his hair and brought his mouth close to John's erection. Chris took John's cock into his mouth and was being guided by John moving his head. He moved his mouth from the base of John's cock tho the head. Back and forth, back and forth. John pulled him before he came in Chris's mouth. John let out one final groan as he left the warmth that had been surrounding him. He then set his sights on Chris.

Chris was flipped over with a surprised yelp as John commanded Chris to get on his knees and lean onto his forearms. Chris did so with a grumble but could not help but feel excitement at the thought of finally being taken. It had been to long and knew it would not be long before he would reach an orgasm. He groaned in pleasure when John slid into him, the moisture from the blow job acting as lube. John started to thrust into Chris's ass as he tried to hit his sweet spot. "Yell my name." John commanded Chris.

"John." Chris whimpered. The thrusts were hard and almost frantic.

John shook his head. That would not do at all. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Chris. He also spanked him on the ass as he thrusted. He was groaning in absolute pleasure. He was determined not to cum until Chris had yelled his name.

John's thrusts started to become deeper and Chris soon let out a cry of pleasure. John smirked and continued to thrust deep into him. "It will all be over if you just cry out my name."

Chris let out another groan. John pulled out and flipped Chris onto his back. He situated Chris's legs over his shoulders and slid back into him. He grasped Chris's cock and slid his hand down it. "Say my name!" John commanded again.

"John!!!" Chris yelled.

John smirked as he leaned down to suck on Chris's neck.

Chris started to squirm slightly as he felt his balls tighten. He was so close but he knew that he would be in deep shit if he came first. John knew that Chris was ready to cum, yet he kept up his pace of slowly sliding his hand up and down Chris's cock. But John was almost ready to release. One thrust. Another. A third thrust. With the fourth thrust, John emptied himself into Chris's ass. He pulled out and let go of Chris's cock. He leaned back onto the pillows and said, "Jack yourself off."

Chris kept his comment to himself because he knew that it would bite him in the ass one day, and quite possibly literally. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and after a few strokes he came. John crooked his finger to him and Chris crawled over. John pulled him onto his lap and pressed his lips against Chris's.

"You are not allowed to be my master anymore." Chris said after he broke the kiss.

"You get to choose next time." John said as he smirked at his slightly irritated lover.

"Just watch out." Chris said as rolled onto his side of the bed.

John smiled as he settled in for a quick nap. It was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
